


First Meeting

by captain_sassy_socks



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s01e01-02 Children of the Gods, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: Lost in thought, Sam watches his retreating form until he rounds the corner. Her eyes stick like glue to his butt.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	First Meeting

The briefing ends, and all personnel clear the room except for Colonel Jack O’Neill and Captain Samantha Carter. They still stand at the table facing each other. She cannot read him. His face doesn’t reveal any of his thoughts, a mask perfected during his many years in the military. His body seems at ease while his fingers fiddle with the pen. A mischievous gleam dances in his brown eyes. Unabashed, he gives her a quick once-over. His lips twitch for a split second before he strides to the door, leaving her behind, alone and confused.

Without a parting comment, without using the honorific form of address. Nothing.

Is he testing the boundaries of their working relationship and her willingness to obey the chain of command? How much she can take? How much he can push her?

Lost in thought, she watches his retreating form until he rounds the corner. Her eyes stick like glue to his butt. She shakes her head in a disbelieving manner and silently admonishes herself.

_Way to go, Sam. You just checked out your commanding officer’s ass._

A tiny blush creeps up and spreads across her cheeks. She’s grateful that no one is around to observe her inappropriate behavior, most of all Colonel O’Neill.

She read and memorized his file, the parts which she was granted access to, and his mission reports. Many years, he operated in Black Ops, carried out several missions and survived every one of them. He seems to be a fine tactical leader in the field and can work his way around in enemy territory. Without doubt, he’s the best officer for the upcoming mission, one of the few soldiers who already traveled through the Stargate. He knows the enemy like nobody else.

Nevertheless, his obvious disdain for scientists irks her. His scrutinizing look left little to the imagination. He wasn’t impressed by her diatribe but slightly amused when she shot Major Kawalsky down over his chauvinistic verbal barbs. She stood her ground and demanded the respect that belongs to her rank. In her cockiness, she even challenged her superior to arm-wrestle with her.

She cringes at the replay in her head. Her fingers pick at the seam of her uniform jacket.

She hopes he doesn’t turn out to be another Jonas Hanson, a chapter in her life she isn’t proud of. She should have seen it coming but was blind-sided by his rebellious and reckless yet charming streak. Somehow she seems to always attract the lunatic fringe, not that the Colonel strikes her to be anything like that. But one can raise the compelling argument that they need to be a certain level of crazy if they want to survive, given what little information they have about the world behind the event horizon.

Still, there’s something about him that intrigues her. Maybe it’s his strange humor and sarcasm he directed at Colonel Simmons during the briefing. She can’t quite put her finger on it, yet. She regards him as a mystery, a puzzle she fully intends to solve. The more complicated the pieces appear, the more engaged she becomes. Samantha Carter never shies away from a challenge, and the SGC is definitely not the place to start.

And if she’s honest with herself, the Colonel is pleasing to the eye. His uniform stresses his physical appearance, a lean body with taut muscles, and hugs him in all the right places, especially his gorgeous backside.

_Gahhh! Get a grip, Sam!_

She’s Captain Samantha Carter, USAF, and not a 14-year-old girl drooling over a boy. Such a dangerous lapse in concentration can never ever happen again. She’ll be the poster child of a subordinate soldier and show her capability and worth.

In horror, she realizes the precious time she wasted daydreaming. She needs to prepare for the upcoming mission. Quickly, she gathers her belongings and hurries out of the briefing room with a guarded smile gracing her lips.

On the way to the change room, she won’t imagine the way his delicious sweet behind might look in his BDU. No way.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on Tumblr, small changes applied
> 
> Somehow, my muse always comes back to Sam ogling Jack's sweet behind. 😂


End file.
